Hotels
Hotels in Otherworld are places where people go to stay when they go out of town for some time. Hotels can be cheap or expensive depending on the area. More expensive hotels can be found in Felure and Northern Djornt. Southern Djornt and some other countries have cheaper hotels. The hotels are all run by magical creatures known as Sheefers. They look like sheep but stand on two legs and wear clothes like humans. They may be related to Alphuffels. Sheefers can build a hotel right where they are standing. They point at the ground and cast their spell and a hotel will build itself from the ground up. Every Sheefer can create their own unique hotel. Some Sheefers create more expensive and elaborate hotels while others create simpler and cheaper ones. Sheefers also spawn helpers some call Shadolings for their appearance of being tall, thin shadowy creatures. They help visitors find their rooms and carry their bags for them. They also clean every room before and after the visitors leave. Shadolings bring food up to their door when it is ordered. If someone in the hotel breaks too many of the hotel's rules, a Shadoling will grab them and their bags and throw them out of the hotel (from the bottom floor, of course). When someone first enters the hotel, they must first talk to the Sheefer located behind a desk. This is where they will pay for a room and get their room keys. A Shadoling will then help them find the room they will stay in. All rooms are located on the upper floors of the hotel. The only rules of the hotel are to not disturb fellow hotel-goers, don't destroy anything in the hotel, and pay for any extra days you have to stay. If they violate rules three times, they will be literally thrown out. I suppose just spawning it out of nowhere would be too easy. Sheefers must build a small model version of the hotel they want. Then they cast a spell on it which creates a life-sized version in the place of the model. They should stand some distance away so they don't end up inside a wall or something. The building doesn't take very long, maybe a few minutes. Whatever was inside the model will be inside the hotel, though Sheefers can bring in other furniture too if they decide to redecorate. Spawning one of these hotels requires a lot of magic energy, which the Sheefers save throughout their life until they create the hotel. Not many Sheefers ever gain that energy back, only having enough to do smaller tasks such as spawn Shadolings to help them take care of the hotel. Losing their hotel is usually hard for a Sheefer to get over. They take pride in their hotels as they are like their homes. Sometimes they can find a way to replenish their magic energy and may try to build another hotel, but it takes a long time for many Sheefers to do that. Some never do. Sheefers who lose their hotels to disasters tend to move on to a different life such as farming or construction work. Sheefers do use some of their remaining magic to create a barrier around the hotel so it is harder to destroy. Some forces may still find a way through, though.